Love the way You Lie
by TheDarkWingedAngel
Summary: It's how they live. It's love.


**Title:** Love the Way You Lie

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya (( Shizaya ))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara.

**Plot**:_ It's how they live. It's love._

**Words**: 2600+

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS.**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

_I would like to thank my beta,__**ezzelin**__._

_She's an angel; she helped me made it better._

_I don't know what I'll do without her._

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

_Taking a break with Childhood and Monochroact._

_This fic was supposed to be a challenge issued for myself. _

_Until I remembered the fact that I've already had a few song fics out there._

– o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

**Love You to Death**

**by Kamelot**

If Shizuo could remember correctly they were around 15 or so when he and the flea met each other, and if his memory serves him right it wasn't hate what Shizuo first felt for the crimson eyed teen but reverence - that is, until he found out about the posterior's putrid personality.

They were around 17 when they confronted each other on the rooftop to exchange vengeful words _'of never dying until the other is dead and also buried six feet under the ground'_.

For others it may seem very unromantic and downright scary but for them it meant the whole world but it also meant sealing their fate for each other to love one another till where the _'end'_ takes them.

**When You're Looking Like That by **

**by West Life**

There are times specially on the verge of their fights wherein Shizuo would think of packing up and leaving the flea and he admitted that there are also too many times wherein he really did so, or more like tried to, because every time he packs up and stops at the door to give the flea a farewell of his own he just can't help but to stop and stare onto the latter's face and instantly his resolve will crumble, leaving an apologetic him on its wake while holding the forlorn raven on his chest, murmuring apologies and kisses onto the smaller one's tear stained face.

**Miss Murder **

**by A.F.I**

Izaya is gorgeous, he no longer needs to be told that when it comes to physical matters because unfortunately for everyone he had the keen observation to tell him that and the intelligence to pass against the most cunning of the minds; but despite that little fact many women and also men have wondered what he saw on that saffron eyed blond as they walked side-by-side on the busy streets of Ikebukuro, lacking the usual fire of the fights they usually had.

**Holding On **

**by Breaking Benjamin**

Shizuo glared at those ice-cold eyes that he loves to loathe so much along with that hollow smile of the informant who could never fail to make his life a living hell.

"I hate you." The blond spat at the other male.

"Shizu-chan is such a hypocrite, how could he when both of us knows that he is just like me~" The informant giggled.

"Don't compare me to you." The blond snarled. "I am not you." He added as he threw the case he was holding.

_"You were, only one step behind."_

**Soul Society **

**by Kamelot**

Izaya glared at the grave of the man he used to work for.

"Shiki-san." The informant said with a twisted smirk. "Shiki-san is so lucky." The man said with a giggle as he crouched close to the dead man's tombstone. "Because finally he'd get to see _'that society'_." He said as he stared heavenward. "A society of souls, whose validity no one is certain if real." He added with a cackle as he traced the name of the ex-yakuza.

"Humans really were just so amusing-eh? Shiki-san." The informant murmured, "For them to believe that such heaven exist."

**Dance with the Devil **

**by Breaking Benjamin**

_You hated me, I can see that_

_You never loved me, I am certain of it_

_You loathed me, I can feel it._

When it comes to you all I ever see is the wrong and never the right. I should have expected this from the start I've known nothing good will ever come out from the two of us.  
But it doesn't mean I'm not willing to dance because no matter how deadly our waltz is I just can't let you go.

**It's Never Too Late**

**by Three Days Grace**

Shizuo stared at the broken form of the proud and arrogant man he used to know so well, who had been crying and screaming ceaselessly in the corner of their own apartment.

"Kill me now... please!" He heard the informant murmur as he slowly approached the man's crouched form.

"Stop this fle- Izaya. We can still solve this." The blond tried to reassure the brunette.

"No, all I want is to end this- please." The informant murmured again as he slouched from his position while holding a photo frame of his twin sisters. "Please."

**Numb **

**by Linkin Park**

Izaya stared at the man he used to know so much and unto those ruby orbs that he used to idolize.

"Izaya, what the hell has been happening to you lately?" The man who looked nearly like him demanded but he refused to answer. "Talk and don't just stand there, ingrate." And slowly the teen felt his barriers breaking down.

"I'm full of you- good bye father." And with that he left- closing the doors shut with a loud _'clank' _as he went.

**Life Starts Now**

**by Three Days Grace**

"He will never come back." A crimson eyed teen murmured to himself as he stared at the photo of the man he had been talking about. "You really were so unfair." He added with a chuckle as he took another gulp from the bottle he was holding. "You really must have hated me that much~ eh... Shizu-chan~" He added with a choked laughter as he gulped down another sip of the bitter liquid. "Leaving me alone like that." He added with a solemn smile.

**Moonlight**

**by Kamelot**

"Shizu-chan." The flea stated sharply, with his eyes staring at mine with undeterred passion, the moon behind him very much matching his enigmatic personality. The darkness of the night shows what he really is; tainted beyond compare and it never fails to remind me of what danger that man holds.

**Animal I have Become**

**by Three Days Grace **

Shizuo punched the mirror in front of him, successfully destroying the piece of equipment and the person it reflects, making his hand bleed an ugly shade of red in the process.

"Shizuo." Someone murmured from behind him.

"Get the hell away from here, Izaya." The blond snapped. "Before this monster destroys you," he added.

"Never." The raven replied as he approached the other man. "I'll help you- we'll get through this." And with that he embraced him from behind.

**Love the Way You Lie **

**by Eminem Ft. Rihanna**

_A punch; a bruised face._

_A slap; hurt pride._

_A push; broken trust._

_A dent on the wall._

_A bloodied face._

_Tear stained eyes._

_Two crying hearts._

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The blond murmured while clutching the raven's face.

"I forgive you." The other would murmur back.

A never ending cycle of tears and more regret. Their fights are always like this, no one knows where it all started or when it begun, all they know is that it would always end up with one beaten up and the other guilt ridden.

"I used to think that both of you complement each other perfectly, no matter how different you guys are, but this is plain suicide Izaya!" One time their friend, Shinra, said while eyeing the bruises on the man's body with disdain.

_Everyone knew that it's pointless talking to them._

"Alright, so maybe you were quite mental before and I used to think that at first you deserved them, but that was before everything turned out this way. Why are you letting Shizuo hurt you like this?"

Silence.

_The fact that even the raven didn't know was just so ironic._

With a scratch of his head Shinra gave a deep sigh.

"You could end up dead because of this, Izaya." He murmured with a solemn look.

The raven tried to smile. "I love him, Shinra and he loves me too."

_How pitiful, the love they have._

"I can't live without him."

_And he never would._

Their friends are not blind. They could see that he really did love the blond and vice versa but still it doesn't mean they should tolerate the man's addiction to pain. Love or not, for them Shizuo must learn to control himself.

_They never understood._

The next day was still the same, Shizuo had long forgotten the reason for their new episode but for now what matters to him is to beat the other male to crisp.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry."

_They'll never be tired of this._

"I won't do it again. I promise, please."

_It's their life._

And despite the dull pain, the bruises, the black eyes and the broken bones Izaya would forgive him. He always would.

_It's how they live. _

_It's love._

**Teenage Dream **

**by Glee**

On Shizuo's opinion that American band or something like that which sings songs in their own version called Glee sucks, very much. But as he watched Izaya dance and sing in front of him only with his skin-thigh jeans to the tune of that ridiculous song, Shizuo couldn't help but think that maybe he could also learn to find a way to like it. Gayer than gay or not.

**Mirror Mirror**

**by M2M**

The raven stared at the mirror. Twin miserable blood red orbs stared right back, showing how much dishevelled and downright pathetic the owner was.

Twin pale porcelain arms shot out to reach the reflection but still the mirror's projected illusion hadn't faded.

One smooth lip made a slight turn up, producing a poor imitation of his old smirks; his old self.

'_If only I had tried to tell him the truth.'_

"Either way, it's already too late, ne Shizu-chan?" He added with a forlorn smile. "No matter what I do I could no longer take you back" he added to himself.

'_Because you've already made your choice.'_

And with that he punched the mirror.

'_And that choice is not me.'_

**Take it Off**

**by Ke$ha**

In this place he is not the feared Fortissimo, or the monster that everyone likes to dub him. Here he is just Shizuo, the plain Shizuo who likes to order anything sweet and the man who likes to keep out of everyone's company.

In this place he is not the most feared information broker, or the man who likes to use his silver-coated tongue to insult everything and everyone around him- in this place he is just Izaya, the plain Izaya who loves to tease and move in crowds; sometimes order a simple tequila or Champaign while sitting in a corner.

"Shizu~o" Izaya- plain Izaya would purr while hooking his arms around the blond.

"Izaya." The blond would reply with a small grin as his hands would latch themselves on the latter's waist.

In that bar they could do everything. They could fuck for all they care, not ever minding the lecherous eyes that would watch their form as they perform a night full of hardcore. They were both exhibitionist anyways- and they took great pleasure in knowing they were watched.

This is the underground world. This is their world. A place where they could do everything and not regret it the next day.

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**by Linking Park**

"Flea."

"Shizu-chan." The two males one day found each other calling out their nicknames.

"You first." Izaya said as he flipped a page of the book he was reading.

"I was wondering, flea." Shizuo drawled out slowly as he stared at the television in front of him. "Would the louse be scared if I have gone missing?" he said in a tone that made the raven stop and place his book neatly on the table.

"Why did Shizu-chan ask that?" Izaya asked cautiously as he made a motion to hug the blond from behind.

"Just answer the question, flea." Izaya felt the blond tensed.

"Shizu-chan would be so conceited if he dared think I'd cry for him." Izaya said with a smirk, making the blond scoff with an 'I-should-have-known' look making the brunette giggle. "Of course not- for unlike other lovelorn girls I wouldn't cry a bucket while waiting for your return- course not. I would find Shizu-chan myself of course." Izaya said with a dark grin. "And would do everything to bring him back, even if I have to resort to beating his arse out."

"As expected of you~ flea." Shizuo murmured with a feral grin as he tipped his head backwards, catching the brunette's lips with his own.

"Mmm... only for my Shizu-chan." Izaya replied with a grin of his own.

**Next Contestant**

**by Nickelback**

"She looks so beautiful, don't you think so?" He heard someone murmur not too far away from where he had been sitting.

"Like a goddess." Someone added with a small laugh.

You really love to play dirty games like these, sometimes I wonder if you only do them for your amusement because you're bored or you really love doing them. I can never be sure when it comes to you.

"What's her name again?" Someone asked from the sidelines. He's looking at you with those eyes, and it's driving me nuts.

"Was it Aya? Saiya?" The man tried to pronounce your name; he could have made it if he was sober.

"Isaiah." Someone finally corrected him. Sometimes I wonder how come no one had noticed yet, when your real name and the ugly one you are now using is very much the same.

"Look, she's heading this way." The man said with a leer on his face, don't you dare touch him or I'll

*slap*

He didn't.

"Hello! I'm your waitress for the day, my name is Isaiah." You said with a smirk but even from the corner of my eyes I can see you staring at me. You little tease.

"Hello there~ miss. Want a night of fun?" Oh no, you are surely not going to have fun once I'm finished with you.

You're dead.

Slowly, silently I stood, ripping the piece of the cancer stick away from my mouth, throwing it towards the nearest wall and with a growl I charged towards their direction, I saw you smirk, you dirty flea.

"Sorry, my boyfriend doesn't like that." And with that I aimed a punch straight to their seat.

"Who the fuck-" The man could only stare in fright at my glowing face. 'Shizuo Heiwajima!" He squeaked and with that he ran away along with his sucker friends.

"What have I told you about working in a drag?" I growled out as I ripped the blond wig off 'her' head, showing the brunette locks I was so fond of.

"You're spoiling my fun- Shizuo." Isaiah- or more like Izaya said with a pout. He really looks so beautiful even without the blond wig on.

"I won't be only if you stop wearing this useless make up." I snapped making the smaller teen frown.

"It's not my fault, they just can't get enough of me." The man said.

"Well, they should have known better than to touch what is mine." Shizuo growled out as he pulled the brunette for a searing kiss.

Everyone could stare for all they like, I wouldn't care.

Izaya is mine and whoever wants to have a piece of him better gets through me first.

So. Who would want to be the next contestant?

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

_I know they may be a little bit OOC on the sides. _

_Forgive me for that._

_**Read and Review.**_


End file.
